


Re-birth

by Kessho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, Reader is a Pokemon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessho/pseuds/Kessho
Summary: It was funny really. And a little bit sad.Because really, getting killed in an explosion of sorts before you even hit twenty-three must have been a record! But at least you got reincarnated into the Pokemon world as a Pokemon would cancel out that event, right, right?Only too bad that you are a Ditto.[Various!Pokemon X Pokemon!Reader]





	1. 【0】 Prelude: Ancient History

This world… thrives on the strong preying on the weak.

It was a monster-only world with little sense of logic in human standards. Yes, while bird-like monsters eat green coloured insects just like a certain blue planet out there, these ‘birds’ themselves also served as the food for larger species, but these animals- no, _monsters_ know almost magic-like attacks that can seal their fate at the end of the day. And let’s not get into types and classes these monsters have.

In a way, it was something straight out of those really typical RPGs that you find in games on Earth, and like the storyline, this world… the clogs of fate has started to turn deep within the core, making this world advance towards civil unrest, as most of the land were governed by selfish monsters that only has ‘invasion’ and so ‘unification’ in their dictionary. Thus sometime in the far future, just like dominos falling, it wouldn’t really be far to conclude that the total extermination of all lives on this planet is near.

Yet even when the surface was smooth, hidden deep underground, an idea was formed. An atrocious, illogical idea that would bring more pawns into play – for they didn’t care… to a king and his ministers, everything that were not of his subjects were easy to dispose of, besides, wouldn’t you do the same? To protect your people and country, you have to sacrifice the pawns.

And even if the prophecy told of a dark future set in centuries later, the monster king wanted… no, _needed_ to prepare for the worst.

And so, the idea of forcing dimensions to bend to his will was plotted. Yet his ministers said that it wasn’t enough. ‘What use were a hundred low-levelled monsters against an evolved one?’ they had asked with their lizard-like heads held above high.

And so the king had a thought. If he could – just somehow – infuse the DNA of the ancestor of all monsters of this world, of _his world_ , into the summoned pawns, then wouldn’t they have tremendous power? Evolved monsters? Ha, what a laugh, for they were nothing when compared to a God.

He send his soldiers to find anything, anything at all... just anything that contained the DNA of that single ancestor.

Ultimately, as the king held the hair, the _pink_ strand of hair that was his… everybody’s ancestor, he smiled. It was the first smile that appeared on his face after a decade… even when he personally delivered the news of the deceased to their families.

Then, the next stage of the plan was in progress. Monsters joined together, successfully capturing the Gods of old and forcing them to dance within the monster king’s palm.

And they did.

They screeched, roared and made the sky dark with unforetold sins, yet the king pressed on, for even in his eyes, the Gods were worth nothing to the precious lives of his monsters.

That monster king made the God of Space open up dimensions, with the DNA of the ancestor of entire monsters in his palm, he eagerly waited for the portal to summon forth beings from another dimension.

But in the end, that king battled against Fate.

During such a pressing time, the God of Gods sensed what he was trying to do and personally intertwined, for he (despite the God – and well, most Gods and even some monsters of this world – having no gender, strictly speaking) knew that the delicate balance between space and time would utterly be destroyed because of the selfish king’s actions.

Yet that was not all. The portal did successfully reach a certain solar system, straight to a certain blue planet… and while the actual range that _should_ have drafted the other-worlders to this particular monster world was small, it still was enough to cause a devastating tragedy to a decently sized room if the portal were to… for example, be blown up.

And that was what it exactly did as, perhaps as a fitting heavenly punishment sent by that God himself, the portal exploded, one-shoting the king and wiping his own kingdom off the map.

And thus in turn, the explosion impacted that blue planet… though only in that decently sized room. Red and orange soon engulfed the room, sending everybody in that space to their death – the possibilities of survival? Zero.

Their souls, about twenty of then, drifted into that portal which was still connected to the monster world that was all kinds of illogical in human terms, each waiting for the confirmation to be reborn.

**[Request received: reincarnation starting…]**

And there it was. That bodiless, emotionless voice spoke in such a clear tone that you often hear in train stations and buses, announcing when the train would arrive and depart and what the next stop would be.

… But the explosion affected the space-time in that void between their old life, and reincarnation. Thus some souls were sent just after the monster king’s kingdom was wiped out, while others were sent centuries back… and the rest of them? Centuries into the future.

It was a rather sad truth, as friends were ripped apart, feelings of love were doomed to die out – after all, what kind of being _could_ live for centuries?

Answer: some of the monsters that these former humans would reincarnate as.

Would they be reunited? Well, that was a question only time would tell.

Hmm… perhaps I should reiterate on that later.

Now, as for the location and universe of that monster-filled world with not a single human being?

**[Location: Earth. Universe: Pokemon.]**

Like I said, the question of reuniting with others is something time would tell… or rather, _Dialga_ would tell.


	2. 【1】Reincarnation: End of the Beginning

_Gahhhhh!_

Small, firefly-like lights surrounded my form, floating up, yet I took little notice of then presently, as I mentally screamed out in pain, but all I did manage was a small, quiet moan.

Oh, wait, wait! I… don’t feel pain, like, right now. So I guess that is a rather good thing. Well, no need to panic and alert everybody in my surroundings.

Hmm… but where was I anyway? My eyes did try to glance around, yet all I could see was the lack of walls, which, now looking back, I patted myself on the back for that groan instead of a scream… after all, I didn’t exactly know where I am, and the possibility of attracting unwanted attention was the last thing on my mind. But with the missing walls, my small form was out for everybody to see (not that there was anyone around anyway, from what my eyes could make out). There was no distinguishable furniture, apart from the moss-infected tiles… seems like Mother Nature had started to take back what was once hers here… so it was hard to even deduct what this place was before Dialga came and used Roar of Time on it.

_… Seriously [Name], Pokemon jokes…?_

It was after I mentally scolded myself for that reference that I realised I retained my past memories.

Let’s see… I am- uh, perhaps the word ‘ _was_ ’ was better suited… anyway, I was [Name] [Surname], female, age 22, birthday [birthday], I like- uh, _liked_ Pokemon and anime, and gaming… I was attending the last sessions of my university course before an explosion happened…

All right, I could remember my past life, which was a good thing, as I knew who I am- uh, who I _was_ and the basic details but as the phantom pain whenever I thought back of my last precious seconds on Earth made flashes of red and orange fill my eyes… I also faintly remember a scorching heat filled with nothing but pain and anguish.

All right, eventhough I remember a grand total of three seconds of ‘make-it-stop!’ and an imaginable amount of pain that my brain somehow didn’t want to function correctly, it some something that I certainly did not want to experience or think about again.

Hmm… among the explosive sound that left a ringing in my ears, I do remember that I was a human. Am I a human now or did I get reincarnated (let’s face it, there was no way I – or everyone in that room – could still be alive after that) into a wolf or something?

I put one feet forwards (or well, copied the feeling of putting her feet forwards) and then- success! Seems like I can move.

…

…

And then that excitement of me possibly being able to move died down as soon as I saw the lack of clothing _and_ the impossible colour of my flesh.

_Wait, wait, wait! Purple?! Why are my feet purple?! A-and my whole body is also purple! That… that is_ not _my human feet. It feels… gooey and slimy and I can feel the rough texture of the ground, pressing up to my body…_

_So there’s no mistaking it… I am…_

A fucking slime.

And not _that_ light blue slime with The Great Sage helping him either! But a slime with black, soulless beads for eyes, a mouth that can eat almost anything, and – most likely – the ability to transform because I am now a-

Huh? Where did that last thought come from now?

_‘ **[Location: Earth. Universe: Pokemon.]** ’_

Oh yeah… that bodiless voice said something about us being transported into the Pokemon world, right? And the only Pokemon with a purple, slime-like body would be…

… Oh, just rain on my parade, would you?!

**_“I shall see you again. Whenever you are in need of help, or danger, just call my name from the soul, and I shall come, no matter where you are.”_ **

Hmm… but I _am_ alive, and I met the God of Gods of the Pokemon world, so I guess you loose some, you win some. Not everything should be gone smoothly, after all.

\-----

I wasn’t expecting to be a legendary like Latias, or heck, even a mythical such as Jirachi. Nor was I expecting to be one that would evolve into the all-powerful pseudo-legendary like Garchomp and Dragonite (still, the thought of it was nice. I mean, using Dragon Claw to make almost everything faint in a one-hit-K-O).

Still, I thought I’d at least be a Vulpix, or a Growlithe… I mean, they’re cute, and tremendously powerful when evolved! With balanced stats all around and a pretty decent Special Attack so I can spam Flamethrower and incinerate everything within a three mile radius.

Heck, I might even be starter Pokemon if I’m lucky – I liked to think I’d be rather similar to Snivy, but perhaps apart from all that ‘haughty’ personality that the Grass-type was famously known for, or maybe my determination matched Blaziken’s punches and kicks? Either way, just go to one of my friends, _any_ one of my friends, and they’d happily recount the days when I pulled all-nighters just to catch a shiny. Besides, the five shiny that were sought out and caught by yours truly does say a lot about my determination.

Still, their stats and nature were another thing all together… but that’s beside the point.

Either way, as I stared at the shard of glass that acted as a make-shift mirror for me, even with what little light the waning moon gave off, my reflection – my _purple_ reflection might I just add – stared up at the black eyes reflected from within with disbelief.

The dead-like eyes blinked once, and then twice, and then yet another time, as if the brain was a little bit slow in processing that cursed image. But when it did, oh boy…

I freaked out.

And I don’t mean in a ‘your friend played a prank on you in the total dark by grabbing your upper arm’ way so you freaked out, but a ‘your friend played a prank on you _after watching a horror movie_ and then proceeding to _craw_ on the floor towards you as you were getting a drink in _total darkness_ ’ way so you **_Freaked_** , with a capital ‘F’, out.

All right, that was a mouthful but I take it you get what I mean. Oh, those two incidents did happen, but I shouldn’t call out any names, so I won’t. See, I’m so considerate aren’t I, _Brittany_ _d.e.a.r_?

So all in all, there were two things I was 120% sure of:

One; I died and somehow, got reincarnated into a blob of purple.

Two; highlighting the fact from above, I am now… a Ditto.

But really, even all good stories have a beginning, and they often don’t exactly just jump straight into a battle (well, some do, but even then, the next few chapters are all about flashbacks leading up to the said battle).

So I’ll tell you mine then.

Oh, and I also met God himself – and think back now, that should _probably_ be something I should have pointed out beforehand.

A flashback _within_ the first chapter? Wow, that’s a first.

[Name] [Surname].

Yep, that’s me.

Or well, I suppose ‘that was me’ was more accurate.

A girl on the last year of her course in university. A [hair colour] haired girl that has her whole future ahead of her. A [eye colour] eyed, [hair colour] haired girl that was expecting to at least get Upper Second Class as her final grade. A [eye colour] eyed, [hair colour] haired, brilliantly intelligent (read: self-proclaimed) girl-

All right, all right. I’ll stop with the descriptions.

It’s not like I boast around or anything, no really – hey, hey, hey, get off my back, I’m (and literally everybody around me) gonna die in a moment, no, really.

“Ah man, can’t wait for Pokemon Arturia and Pokemon Mash to come out before this year ends.”

“…? What?”

“Oh, come on [Name]. You know! Pokemon Sword and Shield, and because Arturia is a Saber-class, uh, uses swords only, and Mash is a Shielder-”

“Brittany, not everyone plays Fate Grand Order.”

“… Then you’re missing out on a lot. And I mean a. Lot.”

Seriously, how can a person’s eyes get so big? Oh wait, this is Brittany we’re talking about. Coupled with the way she moved around on the floor like a bloody monster that’s thirsty for my bone marrow (although she is- _was_ blonde, but you can’t really see colours in total darkness), to say I would be surprised to suddenly find out if she was, say, actually an alien trying to understand humanity would be a lie.

“… But the gacha was a lie. Right?”

“Yes. Completely. 200%. The rate up is a big. Fat. Lie. Ahhhhh, I wanna roll my Alter boi-”

“Don’t say that.”

“-Cu but guess what I’ve got? Fuckin’ _Caesar_. And like, it’s not one Caesar,” oh boy, I felt an incoming one-sided whine battle from my friend. Well, time to put on my ‘I may seem like I’m listening but I’m in la-la land’ face.

So, like the good friend that I was, I zoned out. I mean, I did nod my head here and there, occasionally injecting a “how DARE they!” as Brittany’s expression changed like England’s weather. Still, her head shook around, making that straight hair fly about like wild, I was just about to say that class would probably start soon but it seemed like she got my message, as the young woman immediately sat next to me – aka, her usual seat.

“I wanna get home soon, because my battery’s getting low.”

“Huh, that’s because you keep play FGO.”

Not that I can blame her, as if my phone’s battery’s in the red zone, I too, would want to quickly return home as soon as possible. But really, was it that necessary to look as if she would rather jump from her chair and start sprinting any second?

Really, with the way her leg was bouncing under the desk and her trembles that shook across her whole body, it certainly added to the image of someone who wanted to go home… or go to the restroom.

So, like a good student I was, I gave her a warning glare.

But that proved to be of little use because the girl continued bounce her leg (making the two students shoot a playful glare at our way) without a care in the world. Well, until our teacher came in.

Which meant we were saved, as I had a feeling that our good ol’ Ben (one of the two who shot a glare our way – though it was more ‘Goddamn-it-Brittany-not-again!’ than ‘ffs-stop-doing-that’) would come and be more than happy to introduce his fist to my blonde friend.

… Okay, that came out way too dirty than intended.

But apart from that rather dirty thought, the lesson was as normal and boring as usual – something that you would expect to… well, expect in a normal university in England on Earth on a normal day.

The day where you wake up, eat, go to university, chat with friends, get hyped up about the new Pokemon and Fire Emblem games (and cry because they were _still_ so far away), attend class some more, go home, eat, shower, play/read, and lastly, sleep.

Or well, the day was supposed to be like that.

But I now know that was impossible.

It was a boring hour-long session that includes coping stuff from the board and answering questions – or in my case, getting picked on for questions, and that was what had happened today.

Dragging myself off my chair and that long, looooooong desk that stretched towards the other end of the wall, I came down to help my friend Brittany to fill in the blanks on that interactive board. While some university teachers would be all about all speech (thus good luck to you copying everything down) and no interaction, Alice, our teacher, was slightly different.

Yes, she can speak all hour but sometimes, when the class seemed to be dozing off (like today… it didn’t help that the wind was _juuust right_ ), she would pick on people to actually write the answers on that board.

Alice was our favourite teacher – all right, we might have exaggerated that because we only had three rotating teachers – because even when she will pick on you if you stayed silent throughout her class, she really was fun and cool to be around with.

Funny thing was, underneath all that professionalism, the little girl who had Pokemon Yellow as the introduction to gaming and Pokemon was still there – heck, even when Gen 1 was her favourite generation, she wasn’t like those Genwunners you find online (who would be all “hur, hur, hur. Compared to a living, breathing sandcastle, Wheezing is _much better_ you fools!”), because she had told us that it was more because of nostalgic reasons than plotline and gameplay mechanics.

Oh, she did also enjoy Let’s Go, not that anybody in my class was surprised, though Alice did admit while she enjoyed the Go catching mechanics, she would pick the traditional ‘get its HP down to red zone!’ over it any day.

But enough about her likes. Sure, she really was nice, but let her catch you actually sleeping, and all Hell will rain down. And I mean sleeping accompanied with snoring, not the dozing off that involves your eyes wanting to close.

Which was a good thing, as I did remember my eyelids getting heavy in Sixth Form and when my history teacher picked me, my upper body shot up straight and I… well, never slept in his class ever again.

I did answer his question, correctly, of ‘Why did Churchill oppose Gandhi?’ if you’re asking.

Snapping out of my reminiscence of my (not very) good times of Sixth Form by a faint pinkish glow that came from the board, I thought perhaps it was one of those warning flashes that alerted people something was wrong and need to get the mechanic to fix it.

But it wasn’t a flashing, pink light.

The minute that followed though, I desperately wished it was.

I was entranced by it, to say the least, as I have never seen such a thing… to sum it up, it was exactly like one of those portals with swirling masses of colours within it in, like, every fantasy RPG game ever created. I honestly thought perhaps the university’s computer somehow caught a virus, but I realised that the swirling portal was actually _floating in mi-air_ right in front of Brittany.

I looked sideways at my female friend, and with her expression mirroring mine (if my blonde friend could see it, then I’m sure everybody else can see whatever this is with their two eyeballs, thus I briefly wondered what each of their expression would be), I concluded that I wasn’t hallucinating.

“Um… Alice,” I heard Brittany’s mouth move, yet I did nothing, apart from staying rooted on the ground like an idiot. “do you know, what this is?”

Just as she was saying that sentence, the portal grew wider, until it took up a decent sized chunk out of our interactive board. With our teacher turning to look at us, her eyes narrowed at the anomaly.

_It’s… pulsing…?_

Sure enough, the pink thing really wasp pulsing as if it was somehow dancing along to music.

An ominous premonition took over me.

_Something’s gonna happen… and it won’t be good!_

It was weird really, because I _felt_ my feet take over. I _felt_ my whole body colliding with my friend’s as hard as it can, in order to save her. But it did nought, ultimately.

Just as I stared up at the swirling, pulsing portal of pink, I wondered whether something’s going to come out and squish me like an insignificant bug.

The pink thing pulsed one last time, and a crack appeared, as if someone had used a long, sharp weapon to split it into two uneven halves.

I couldn’t remember what had took place after it, as the last thing I heard was a head-splitting sound that could only be described as a bomb going off… yet Brittany’s shout of my name drowned that out.

My brain, perhaps, couldn’t keep up processing what had happened, as there was a bright flash of red that turned into white then…

An indescribably pain followed.

The pain flooded my whole system, and as I stared at the blinding light (oh wait, _were_ my eyes open or not…?), cursing its vast rays that blinded my eyesight, a hot feeling engulfed my whole body at the same time as my brain processed that pain.

My last thoughts were as followed:

_I… can’t lift my arm… and it hunts… hurtshurtshurts more so than when I broke my arm in primary. Ah, stupid [Name], that pain was nothing compared to this…_

_Is this… death?_

And then… nothing.


	3. 【2】Reincarnation: Cycle

I was floating.

Huh, how strange and not at all curious. My body wasn’t even clothed… but all thoughts of saving what little dignity that I have left went straight out of the window (not that there was a window wherever this was) when I realised that my body was devoid of injuries.

_That’s good, right…?_

It was, until flashes of my life played alongside my floating body, each of the significant shots were captured on film reels, which were showing me what my life is- _was_ like nobody’s business.

_Oi, you better say something like ‘I’m sorry for your loss’ at the end! I’m dead, you know, D-E-A-D._

Visions of me when I was a baby played once, and the film seemed to speed up in order to fit in my toddler… teenage… and young adult life.

_Ah… mum… dad…_

Seeing them again, seeing them _for the last time_ somehow brought a vast amount of emotion to my chest. It constricted my lung airways and I drew into a ball just to calm myself down.

When my [eye colour] orbs focused again, the film had already ended, as there was nothing but a void of black in front of me.

_Hmm… was I… burnt to death?_

**「Affirmative: the flesh was burnt. Unable to protect the organs that make up your body, everything that you have is burnt down to a crisp. It is impossible to mend anything at all at this stage.** **」**

I swore. Or I thought I did, because my voice came out gurgled, as if I had swallowed a mouthful of water and tried to speak before swallowing the liquid. It wasn’t long until I coughed, almost as soon as I tried to emit a sound really, and it was only when my throat cried out in pain that I realised the harsh reality.

I died.

And judging by the intensity of that explosion- or what ever killed me, I was sure we all did.

_Hey, hey, hey. Isn’t this bad?_

**「Affirmative: it is currently impossible to heal from the injuries.** **」**

_Wh-what? Besides, where am I anyway?_

**「Selecting a body that moves without the usage of blood. Selecting… selecting… selecting… species found.** **」**

_Hey, hey, hey! Answer me!_

No response. Huh, figured as much.

_Ah, guess we all died. Ugh, but I don’t want to experience that pain ever again! Hey, hey, do something about it if you’re talking like a big-shot!_

**「Request received… accepted. Preparing to create a body that feels no pain… processing… processing… processing… DNA found.** **」**

Strangely, I didn’t panic. Well, either that or I didn’t find it in myself to panic, after all, now that I experienced being, you know, _bloody burnt to death_ , I felt I can tackle whatever would be in store for me.

Besides, my eyes felt tired, and no sooner had I thought of wanting to just lie down and sleep, my vision faded into darkness.

_So… it’s time…_

The strange thing was, I was not scared.

_It is rather warm… though wonder if I’ll get reincarnated somewhere…_

I faintly heard that same bodiless, genderless voice speak again, but to me, it was like hearing one of those automatic voices that you often hear when phoning a company and they sent you straight on voicemail.

All in all, it was something like a lullaby – heck, even if it was warning me, which I was sure that it wasn’t, I would had been completely oblivious to it.

_Ugh, so tired…_

\-----

And just like that, with a final sigh as if leaving her lasting breath in her universe, [Name]’s body sagged down.

Transcending time and space, her soul floated aimlessly in the black void without much of a purpose. It was a little bid sad really, just her and her tiny, little, insignificant soul waiting for judgement in this dark, vast space.

But… to say that she was all alone was a lie.

Because the void that she somehow drifted in was set outside time and space.

An anomaly.

A feminine body swan past the floating [Name], her arm reaching up as if to desperately touch something – anything – in this void of a place.

She was pulled back by an invisible force, and the little bird that flew to the heavens made out of wax sank, which [Name] floated up.

Parallel worlds, parallel minds, all the same.

One ends lives; the other’s life was ended.

Nothing but contrast.

[Name] eyes fluttered open, life restored – she awakens.

The other woman’s eye lids drifted down, life ended – she sleeps.

_Who was she?_ A question that both of them asked themselves, but there was no answer.

… There was nobody to answer for them.

Two same faces, with the same coloured hair, and a flash of [eye colour] that were of the same shade… everything was the same, but their different conditions swirled around, never to touch one another.

For they were parallel beings, living each of their vastly different and contradictory lives without the forbidden knowledge of each other.

Their own circle of life, of death, of logic turns for the two anomalies.

If the woman that sank down was the dead [Name]… then why was her body missing burn scars? There were scars, ugly ones, that ran across her limbs, almost as if someone had chopped them off and sewed them back on, leaving a zigzag mark as a permanent memory of what had really took place.

… Perhaps… she was the [Name] of a different universe. One that had an ability that let her go against time and fate.

But this story was not the story of the woman that sank down, and there was nothing that our [Name] could do, but stare as the other woman slowly, slowly sank from view.

\-----

Faintly, as if I was awakening from a very curious dream that had logic turn upside down, I heard a familiar voice speak out.

**「Request received… accepted. Destination: set. Location: Earth. Universe: Pokemon.** **」**

_… Pokemon? Did I hear that right?_

I floated upright so that my _still_ naked body was facing towards a direction as if I was going to talk to an invisible being-

Huh, when did this void become so… beautiful?

Truly, there was nothing really visually appealing about my new void, but there was a glowing circle of… uh, what was it exactly? Visually speaking, my own eyes saw a thin outline of a perfect circle that shone with the colour of bright blue… or well, cyan blue (kind of like Black Rock Shooter’s eyes). The glow that it gave off was weak, but it was mesmerising to watch anyway.

Hmm… best way to put this, it reminded me of eclipses, but instead of the background glowing orange, it was cyan instead.

Truly magical.

But… didn’t that voice say something about the Pokemon world? Wait, if the location is already been set – or rather, setting right now – then does that mean my skills and abilities have already been determined?

…

Damn it! Should have never slept!!!

Turning my sight from that beautiful eclipse-like vision, I looked down at the darkness that was below my feet.

_What about my skills?! Don’t I like, get some awesome special abilities from reincarnation like those reincarnation stories and shows out there? Where is my ‘Great Sage’, my ‘Adviser’ of sorts, my ‘How to Play’ thing?!_

_Besides, th-this isn’t funny at all! I had such big hopes for the future! Graduating from Uni, getting a well-paid job, heck, I even wanted to experience what ‘love’ is!_

**「Request received… accepted. Inputting the move, ‘Attract’ into the chosen Pokemon… Inputting… process failed. The chosen Pokemon cannot learn ‘Attract’.** **」**

**「Searching for alternative solutions… solution found: enhancing ‘Transform’ so that it will be possible to change into others at will… Error. Chosen Pokemon is genetically created, thus would be impossible to learn movesets and contain ability like normal.** **」**

_Well, that sounds utterly shit._

_And what’s this about ‘genetically created’ Pokemon?! A-am I like some sort of Porygon and/or Mewtwo?_

**「Selected Pokemon cannot transform at will, requesting alternative solutions… solution found: changing ‘Transform’ so that the Pokemon can only truly transform when it has the target’s DNA.** **」**

**「Input… successful.** **」**

_That’s great and all but what about all my knowledge? My intelligence! I wasn’t always ranked among the top ten in my chosen course for nothing!_

_And not to boast or anything, I was a great strategist as well, battling through Lunatic mode in Fire Emblem and only, only,_ ONLY _sacrificing two units in the whole game. Hey, hey, hey, I may be something like an informant when it comes to Fire Emblem and Pokemon. So give me back all my knowledge!_

**「Request received... denied. Chosen Pokemon cannot gain ‘omniscience’. Requesting alternate solutions…** **」**

**「Solution found. Awakening the unconsciousness that resides in the genetic body… confirmed: target Pokemon can have the ability to ‘converse’ with every Pokemon’s mind that has been forced in its body.** **」**

_That… does not sound good. At all._

**「Confirmed: the minds all fuse together to create the Informant. Request: grant the Pokemon the ability ‘Informant’?** **」**

Strangely, nothing happened after that robotic-like voice finished its question. Nobody answered, thus it was no surprise that my physically and mental being did not feel any different, so I, upon reviewing the lack of options available, thought ‘hey, why not give it a try then?’

… But nothing happened.

_Ugh… ‘yes’_

**「Answer accepted. Inputting the ‘Informant’ ability in Pokemon… successful.** **」**

_Aieeeee! That sound good, though… I’m slightly worried. What am I gonna be? Someone that could easily pick out others’ weak points and so would most likely be a killing machine that can cut down everything to pieces?_

**「Request received. Able to input ‘Psycho Cut’ into Pokemon, enhancing the move to be able to change typing… successful.** **」**

_What- what now?! Th-that was a joke, a joke! And I’m been wondering for a while, with that genderless voice and your extremely weird phrasing, so… I’m putting this question as… uh, I’m not mocking you or anything, but what are you exactly, a robot?_

**「Request received... denied. Meaning unclear.** **」**

**「Combined with the specie’s ability to change their DNA, ‘Psycho Cut’ can automatically change its typing accordingly to the user’s body. Confirmed: ‘Psycho Cut’ has evolved into ‘Rainbow Blade’.** **」**

**「Received. Such move is confirmed to not exist presently in the world. Received. Such physical body and skill set defies all sense of physics and logic currently. Request to allow such existence… request denied** **」**

Wot?

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the **f** up friend. Wh-what do you mean by request denied? To think that we’ve gone to such lengths… our dedication and time will be all wasted, you know… so… uh, I don’t know, why don’t you ask your creator or someone similar and persuade them to nod at my new existence?_

**「Request received…. accepted.** **」**

As soon as that voice that was hard to pin-point their gender finished those three words, the void of black was suddenly filled with a golden light, replacing the darkness and even that magical image… shame, I didn’t really want to say good-bye to it. Such brilliant dazzled me, yet at the same time, it was inviting.

Was this… the light of God?

Honestly, I was half-joking about meeting God, but to think that I would actually meet the creator himself… now I definitely knew that it was something that does not happen everyday (but then again, and I thought back to my moment of death, nor does _us burning to death in a classroom_ ).

**“Little one.”**

Oh boy.

That voice… I knew even before the giant silhouette manifested that whoever the voice belonged to, was someone not to be messed with at all costs, even without the knowledge of the voice most likely being God himself.

Which was true.

It was soft, as to not frighten me, or well, anybody that he graces himself with speaking to, something I would compare to the way a father talks to his little girl (ugh… now was _not_ the right time to get emotional), I supposes. But at the same time, there laid a subtle… not exactly a forceful tone, but a _firm_ undertone that would hush all talk in the room, no, within a _three mild radius_ , as soon as the speaker opened his mouth.

All in all, the voice was soft, but firm, and most _definitely_ belonged to someone that nobody would want to cross or even disappoint. Me included.

The golden light drove away all the resistant black tears, making my arm shot straight up reflex in order to cast a shadow over my sensitive eyes, and it wasn’t long before the mysterious God manifested.

A majestic white body with grey undertones filled my eyesight. The creature was on all fours, but he (it even?) didn’t even need to walk, as he floated towards me in such a grand way that I was immediately reminded of monarchs. A golden wheel with four precious green jewels embedded near the pointed ends was in all of its glory on the creature’s stomach.

Not many would die and be transported in a lifeless void.

Even fewer were promised reincarnation.

But for me, those two thing did certainly happen, and I got to witness the creator of Sinnoh region, possibly even the entire Pokemon universe, in front of my eyes. It would be the miracle of the century, if not for me suddenly realising how my presence was so small, so vastly small compared to this majestic being. Honestly? I just wanted to vanish on the spot.

And I was 99% sure that he could do such a thing as easily as breathing.

**“There is nothing to fear.”**

For some reason, that statement without evidence said with a gentlest tone to not frighten me any further did, in fact, calm my frantic beating heart. The creature’s eyes glowed red, but I wasn’t sure whether he did that because he wanted to show his power, or his promise. Yet me being a die-hard Pokemon fan (ha, never knew the irony in _that_ ), I knew too much about this God’s mistrust of humans, so the dread that cloaked my chest returned.

At best, it would be a merciful kill.

At worst… well, I didn’t want to think about it! At all.

**“For my hatred of humans was in the long past.”**

Yes, that sure was Arceus himself.


	4. 【3】 Reincarnation: Metempsychosis

_… So this is the story of how I die~_

Again, the sing-song thought that generated from me was only in a half-joking tone – honest! But the God still patiently repeated his words, much like how a parent would to their child-

Oh, wait, wait! I am still very much naked!

_Shit_!

Despite Arceus being genderless and Pokemon having, like, no attraction – secual ones – towards us humans, I couldn’t help but cover myself with my hands… not that there was much to hide, as I did stare up at the majestic creature for a full five seconds.

Hm, that reminds me. What are legendaries’ sexual orientations anyway? I know in the anime, Lugia had a kid but apart from that family of two, there hasn’t been another family of legendaries.

… Or maybe there have, I just stopped watching half-way into Unova.

**“Little one, there is nothing to fear. I am Arceus, the creator of the universe.”**

_Ah, d-did I accidentally say that out loud?_

**“Not particularly.”**

I watched him float around me several times, circling me like I have his entire interest. Or maybe the all-mighty God just wanted to _do_ something in the meantime, perhaps it was his version of playing with his fingers (even though Arceus does not have any – unless if you count in the 1000 hands that he used to shape the world). The Alpha Pokemon eyed my small form, small, _squish-able_ form, with… well, it was hard to say, seeing that he has no facial features, but two set of eyes and… whatever _that_ is in place of a mouth and nose.

**“Some Pokemon, such as myself, have the ability to read into the mind of others. Yet there are limitations. Thoughts are classified as ‘talking’ and ‘thoughts’.”**

He must had understood the absolute confusion on my face, and so Arceus reiterated in much simpler terms, accompanied with, surprisingly enough, examples (as never, in my 22 years of life thought that a God would use examples to explain things. But then… I never thought I would killed in an explosion of sorts).

**“I am much aware of the fact that it is rather complicated to explain. However, imagine that you are thinking the thought of, ‘he is so powerful’** ( _heh, good one that!_ ) **towards someone, and if that thought is so firm and strong, it would be classified as ‘talking’. Yet on the other hand, the truth is the same for the other side. If your thoughts are classified, then while I can still hear them, they are mumblings. Much like how one tend to mumble under their breath, or talk to themselves.”**

_I see. So because these thoughts that I am thinking are so firm, you are able to ‘hear’ – and that’s ‘hear’ in air quotes – them?_

The ruby eyes of the Pokemon flashed, and if it was possible, I thought there was a small chuckle that came from the deity Pokemon. Besides, in my defence if you think that it was a load of glorified BS, his body did shake briefly, so… that might have been a snot of ‘I-can’t-believe-you’ or ‘ayeeeee-that’s-a-nice-one-human’…

… All right, none of those seemed likely (especially that last one) but it was fun thinking about the possibilities.

**“Correct.”** the alpha Pokemon nodded, his body still floating around much like myself. **“However, I do suggest you work on perhaps withdrawing your thoughts.”**

_... How embarrassing… kill me now, God._

**“… I do not think I want to do that. Yet if it is what you desire instead of a second chance, than I will grant you that wish.”**

Oh craaaaap. Time to explain my morbid joke then.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait Your Majesty- uh Your Highness- wait, that’s not right… uh how does one refer to a Pokemon God? But nevermind, that’s not that important. I was joking – well, half-joking I suppose – it was just a joke, a joke!_

**“I see. I am glad you clarified that. For I believe your talents are wasted if you decided to erase yourself. Besides, I have taken quite a liking to you.”**

What now? I must have been hallucinating. First I met the God of the Pokemon universe, and now he’s saying that he has an interest (in a non-romantic way, just to clarify that up) in me?!

W-was I… actually high?

_… Say what now?_

**“For one thing, even though you fumble around in your words, and perhaps fear me to an extent, yet I do not sense the slightly fear, genuine fear, radiating from you.”**

Uh… so he was saying that eventhough I fear him, I also _don’t_ fear him at the same time? Wow, just wow, way to confuse me Arceus. You somehow contradicted yourself at the same time.

But hey, compared to him who was… what? At least millions of years old (perhaps older), my experience and knowledge might as well be a grain of sand – no, even small than that – compared to his.

But back to Arceus’s words of me fearing yet not fearing him, I thought back on my saved file in Pokemon Black, where I received the Alpha Pokemon and nicknamed it _‘Ron’_ , that’s right, ‘Ron’. So really, it was hard to really be frightened of Arceus when you have a 14-year old doing its bidding and nicknamed it after one of the much loved (he’s not even the protagonist) characters.

… I sincerely hoped that the Pokemon in front of me could not hear _that_.

**“That is one of the reasons why I wanted you to take your second chance, little one.”**

_Um… and what is the second reason?_

**“Besides…”** the Pokemon closed his eyes, now looking several centuries older than before. **“I think… our world needs one such as yourself. It is dark days there, after all. There is a… nevermind, I believe you will find out yourself.”**

Honestly, I was all kinds of confused. That… was way too many information to take in, way too much.

**“Thus, what will your answer be, little one? Will you grasp this second chance, or will you sleep for an eternity?”**

_Really, that isn’t even a choice for me!_

Mustering all my courage, I felt my hands grip onto fists. Looking up at the unbelievably large Pokemon (now that I’ve thought of it, Arceus is _nothing_ compared to Wailord… I just hope that my new Pokemon form isn’t food for the blue whale), I shot him a brave smile before stating my answer.

“I’ll take it!”

**“… That is good. Very well, even though your existence is unnatural, and containing abilities and moves that defies all sense of logic, I shall allow your existence.”**

As soon as Arceus’s sentence was finished, the golden light that surrounded us became even brighter than usual. Illuminating the space so that there was no shadows in the former void, as its hands stretched out even further than my eyes could see, filling the black with a magnificent gold – just exactly like the light Arceus was emitting.

**“Don’t let me down, little one, I expect great things from you.”**

Oh- oh, oh, _ohhhhh._ Great. Way to make me anxious about my future. And here I was looking forward to having a peaceful life without memorising anything – hey, no more copying facts from the board and textbooks anymore, yay me!

**「Received. DNA change starting…** **」**

I was a little sad to see him go. He was the last one that I will converse as the [Name] from my birth universe (never thought I would use those two terms together and it somehow made sense), and the first one I met and spoke to face-to-face after I died.

Huh, wonder whether my classmates also experienced talking to God… probably, as I was sure Gods such as the one staring intensely at me needed to maintain the balance between our universe and the Pokemon one.

Which raised more questions than necessary: does those that die always get reincarnated to the Pokemon world or was that solely limited to those who were killed unnaturally? If not, do they retain their past memories (such as myself)?

But whacking my brain just trying to think up of answers to these impossible questions just made me feel rather nauseated.

Hmm, but I do wonder if this was what Arceus did before meeting me, as in, silently waiting for the time to appear and grant existence to those who were reincarnated.

… But wait, how do Gods usually pass their time anyway?

And my mouth moved on its own.

“Won’t you be lonely?”

The Pokemon looked at me. Again, it was hard to determine what emotion he was feeling (as nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , gave away). Just as I was hoping whether I accidentally offended him or not, he spoke in a tone softer than ever.

**“To say I won’t be is a lie. Not many Pokemon – or beings – can converse with me freely such as yourself. I suppose there is an invisible social barrier between Gods like myself and others.”**

“Then… I’ll be your friend!”

I smiled. It was the first smile that I had shown after my death. I held out my hand, but it is transforming into something entirely else, as it was beginning to almost dissolve – bones and all. I probably would have panicked, but the golden light (which was getting blindingly brighter) memorised me. Besides, I reminded myself that with an all-might God by my side, I trusted him to handle all the complicated… uh, DNA changes, thus my panic was kept at an all-time low.

**「DNA change in process… waiting for confirmation…** **」**

Ah, and it seems like that genderless robotic voice started again, huh? Guess there really isn’t anything to worry about the way my arm was starting to form a completely different structural shape.

Although I wasn’t sure how Arceus would shake the transforming thing, I thought it was perhaps the first time someone, anyone, had proposed such a thing.

**“… A God makes little to no friends.”**

“O-oh.” Great, way to pop the bubble there, dear _acquaintance_. “Well, see you next-”

**“… But I neither accepted nor denied your proposal, little one. I shall make you an exception twice. Thus little one, I accept your proposal.”**

_… Seriously, he’s jumping all over the place. And… he’s not even looking at me – with that head turned slightly to the side, he looks so proud for some reason!_

_Perhaps Gods are lonelier beings than we take them for._

_… I just hope he hasn’t read my mind._

**“It is now time to go, little one.”** honestly, I wasn’t sure whether he was ignoring my remark or the withdrawing of my thoughts actually has began to work. **“But what shall I refer to you as?”**

And so, I told him my name without hesitation. Though my smile was getting bigger, I couldn’t deny hand was beginning to tire with the way it was still held up, _still_ waiting for Arceus to, you know, _shake it_ (or at the very least, do something – _anything_ to at least acknowledge my hand).

**“Interesting. ‘[Name]’…”**

Great, now my arm was beginning to tire, my entire body was, actually. And the way the golden light was starting to be so blinding that I had to continuously blink every several seconds, I felt I couldn’t keep my consciousness for any longer.

Come on, Arceus, do something before I sleep for a second time!

**“To celebrate our new-found friendship and relationship, I shall gift you another name, and you can nickname me, if it is your wish to do so.”**

… _My mind’s blank. It is a blank, white canvas._

**「Confirmed. DNA change successful. Implementing move set and Abilities. Implementing… implementation successful.** **」**

**「Selecting location in the Pokemon universe… location selected. Awaiting teleportation…** **」**

Oh, seemed like everything has gone smoothly. That’s good to hear, as I really didn’t want to end up like a Pokemon chimera of sorts. Although the amount of time that it took of implement the move set was surprisingly short, but then I guess I will only start out as Level 5 so there will be little moves that I knew right off the bat.

But back to Arceus’s question, I knew I couldn’t go around saying that I made friends with Arceus of all people (uh, Pokemon), the thought of either being brandished as a ‘liar’ at best and tortured/hunted for information at worst really doesn’t sit well for me. So something that is a code name, but also fits Arceus…

“Deus. How about that?”

There was nothing but silence as the Pokemon took it in. I thought it was a nice Easter egg (I read it somewhere that the ‘eus’ in his name probably came from ‘Deus’… hm, was it ‘Zeus’? – but the majestic mythical creature in front of me didn’t really strike me as a sort of… well, mate with every living thing he sets his eyes on), as well as the fact that many mythological creatures from my universe isn’t really… real in the Pokemon world. So to them, it was just another name.

**“I like it!”**

Wow, never thought a _God_ would take my requests.

**“And you shall be known as… ‘Alpha’. From now henceforth, we shall _both_ be referred to as [Name] Alpha and Deus Alpha.”**

Well, ignoring the old and extremely polite way he was talking, I guessed the name is benefiting for him, though perhaps a bit cheesy… Me? Not so much. [Name] Alpha. Although it does have a nice ring to it, I couldn’t see it catching up to the likes of Bethany or Georgia anytime soon.

**「Received. Teleportation is ready. Standing by…** **」**

Still, I felt something filling me up. It was pleasantly warm, like how you were lying in the sunlight under the shade of the tree in a warm Summer’s day warm. I felt a close connection with Arce- Deus, I felt… that nothing can sever this warm connection between us two, and at the same time, I felt myself becoming stronger, as if I was just given an energy drink and now was more than ready to sprint as fast and far as I could.

Is this… what legendary Pokemon can do when naming someone- oh, some Pokemon (I have _got_ to get used to saying Pokemon now)?

**“I shall see you again. Whenever you are in need of help, or danger, just call my name from the soul, and I shall come, no matter where you are.”**

Once again, it was a bit cheesy, much like how my parents will always welcome me back whenever times were too tough for me (luckily, that only happened once).

… Thinking about them made me sad. And somehow bought a tear to my eye… ugh, once again [Name], _not_ a good time to be getting choked up… so I’m gonna to blame it on the blinding light, yeah, that’s what I’ll do…

“I’ll keep it in mind, Deus.”

Finally, finally, _finally_ , just as I was going to lower my arm (which looked more like one of those slime things you often find in those science experiment play things for children), one of Deus’s hooves/feet gently nudged my hand.

**「Teleporting in: 3…** **」**

And so that was it. We are now… friends! Though I somehow get the impression that he also views me much like a child. Hey, hey, I _am- was_ twenty-two… turning a whole year older in a couple of months (huh, did the Pokemon world have dates- oh wait, what was I saying, silly [Name], of course they have, if Diamond, Pearl and Platinum’s journals were of any indications), but then compared to Arceus, I might as well be an infant.

**「2…** **」**

Deus’s magnificent form was the last thing I saw before I had to forcefully close my eyes to keep them from getting blinded by the light, and I was all right with that.

**“I wouldn’t advise being a God, [Name]. After all, it is a rather lonely job.”**

**「1…** **」**

While I did not understand why Deus would say that (as I was the furtherest thing away from a God as possible. Just a simple human-turned-Pokemon being), but like always, as if getting a clue from the Heavens (which was… what it was) I mentally made a note before my eye lids fully closed.

**「Teleportation: start!** **」**

\-----

Arceus, now officially named Deus Alpha, watched his new friend be swallowed by the light. As soon as her silhouette was not seen anymore, the golden light that surrounded the God started dispersing, and in no time at all, the place was back to its original void-like appearance – only, without that eclipse-like image.

Truth to be told, he was sceptical at the prospect of an unique Pokemon existing in his universe, breaking all laws of logic (after all, a move that can freely change to its user’s typing? Now that was worrisome especially if it was in the hands – or paws – of the wrong sort… and that ‘Informant’ ability she has… even he shuddered to think how it could very easily be wrongly used).

Still, now that he conversed with [Name], he knew, her soul was strikingly pure, and her comedic outbursts that she _really_ needs to keep to herself to avoid more embarrassment was funny. Even if a part of him that he loathed more than ever, the same part that was the root of his (former) deep mistrust towards the mythical creatures known as humans, screamed for him to wipe her existence, but in the end, the way she pronounced the syllables with nothing but determination won him over.

Perhaps that was why he allowed her to name, or rather, nickname, him.

He just hoped that she will do something, it doesn’t have to be world-changing, to the dark times that his world is facing.

Nevertheless, with a heart lighter than he ever had in a millennia (even lighter when he successfully interfered in a fight with Dialga and Palkia), Deus too, made his way back to his own space.

**[Name]… even though our world is facing its dark times ahead, I hope that you will appreciate its beauty and miracles nonetheless.**

\-----

My new body manifested in the abandoned facility.

To say that it was magical was probably an understatement – heck, even I could conclude that – as my eyesight became more focused.

Then immediately-

Flashes of nothing but pain, as a tremendous sound resonated in that decent sized classroom. The blinding colours of red and orange turning into white filled my eyesight.

_Gahhhhh!_

And… that led us back to my thoughts earlier on.

\-----

Despite my hopes of being a cute Pokemon being flung out of the window, I decided to stay optimistic. After all, what were the odds of you being killed and then reincarnated?

_But my memories a bit muddled up… let’s see, death, floating somewhere…? Oh yeah, in a place like a void – it probably_ was _a void anyway… and then I met Arceus._

Holy shit.

I met the God of Pokemon _and_ we nicknamed each other. Ha, beat that Brittany!

… Brittany… Ben… Alice… everyone…

But remembering about my old life was as use as a leaf right now. All I could do was to pray that they all somehow reincarnated into this world and I hoped to reunite with them again… I had a feeling that the same thing happened to them as well as me, albeit perhaps without that ‘hey-I-met-God’ part.

Oh, speaking of Gods, the last thing I remember was Deus touching my hand and then… nothing. Huh, I must have blacked out. Still, I was sure I suddenly appeared (after all, how could it be when I say saying a tear-filled good-bye to my new friend a second ago?) in a burst of brilliant gold, floating gently down as I felt my body touched the ground. The golden light that surrounded me contradicted me action of floating down, as they flew up like fireflies before they dissolved in the night.

Really, even with those firefly-like lights already a thing of the past, I guessed my form landing in world was like seeing the arrival of a God or Goddess, and the fact that I coincidentally landed on a platform that was slightly higher than the vines infested tiles really contributed to the God-like image. It was slightly sad that there was nobody to witness my first steps in this new world.

Guess you can’t have everything.

… Huh? Wait, wait a minute. I suddenly realised that my legs didn’t seem to be corresponding with my wish to walk. At all. Sure, one of my purple legs (or if you can call it that – it was nothing but a blod, after all) was in front of me, but my other one had no intention to move. Great, now that walking was out of the picture, let alone feel my limbs, I briefly wondered if Deus has messed up or something.

_… I’m screwed. O-okay, don’t panic [Name]. Let’s see. Arms? Yup, they can move. Legs? No… can’t feel them at all… but then, I feel no pain, so I guess you win some, you loose some._

_Now, let’s try moving…_

Looking back, I should have been more careful.

I inhaled sharply yet gently, as if edging myself to do something that required 95% of my attention and energy, even if all I wanted to do was to _walk_. Thus I kicked my other feet so that I would at least try to leave this altar-like space that I decided to appear on ( _it wasn’t, like, ominous at all… I-I wasn’t… an offering of sorts, right, right?_ ).

But I did not move one small space. Oh no, with a scream, my world changed rapidly as I stared up at the night sky (huh, this place was roof-less) and slid down the alter like… well, like a slime.

_All right… with my body like a slime now, my movements are smoother… one small step when I was a human would mean a big side in this form…_

But still, if I had to compare it to anything, it was slightly like ice-skating, sliding along on the tiles as freely as possible. Even that child-like part in my soul in me couldn’t fully resist the urge to twirl and jump, laughing all the while.

But then the magic wore off, completely wore off, when I realised what my new form was like in a glass shard. With two black dots as eyes, and a purple body that was far from being a solid, I knew what Pokemon I now was without a doubt.

A Ditto.

Really, despite knowing that I was a Ditto, a part of me wishfully thought that perhaps I was a Zorua in disguise, thus it was slightly disappointing. I was expecting something cuter, you know, and I wanted to experience myself evolving if it was possible!

And so, you can guess what I did after the evidence of me being a bloody Ditto was presented. The new few minutes consisted of nothing but whining from the blob of purple – aka, me. Though I did manage to calm down, my mood deflated so much that even the prospect of exploring the Pokemon world dimmed down drastically… really, what good will that do when my short body would only move at a snail’s pace?

_Maybe I should sue Deus for getting my hopes up…_

But when I looked up, the whines that were stored in my head, ready to be unleashed by a furious _blob of purple_ left my mind completely.

Looking up at the star lit sky, an elevated feeling of wonder and happiness spread across my chest (or well, I _felt_ it spread across my chest – I didn’t even know what kind of Pokemon I was) as my eyesight took in the wonders of the night sky.

Instead of being greeted with the toxic fumes that clouded the Heavens overhead in polluted countries, and unlike the city where the stars seem so far away and small on a good day (you couldn’t even see them on a bad day), I could see thousands upon thousands of twinkling colours of blue painted on by a master. Even when there were still a few clouds that hide some parts of the masterpiece from me, I thought that it just added to the overall mystical feel of the night sky. All in all, it was as if an artist showed off his skills by flickering thousands upon thousands of blinking dots in a streak, showing the world underneath a well-deserved masterpiece.

Truly, it was a painted (despite me knowing I said the word twice already) [masterpiece](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/45/07/c94507ebc32cab3fc33d578f36fa2ad9.jpg).

I concluded that such a breath taking view was partially thanks to the Pokemon world technologies were, perhaps, not that advanced when compared to Earth. This world probably didn’t need automobiles when they have Pidgeot and Salamence.

_… Really Deus, thank you for giving me a second chance… maybe, I’ll try to appreciate my new form… besides, I can theoretically transform into anything. So that shouldn’t be too bad._

And with that thought in mind, I decided to leave the place for my own little adventure. Not knowing that it would be anything but ‘little’.

It was too early for me to know, that my appearance and existence will soon cause a shift in power in all of the continents and seas. And it wouldn’t just be the world, but also space and time.

I would have laid down the foundations of the new world.

I would have made friends with legendaries.

I would have shaken the world.

I would have dispersed the darkness that soon would be engulfing this universe.

But I never could have known all that at this moment in time.

* * *

So, what did you think? I’m going to put this story on hold/completed for now as I want to flesh out the characters and work on the plot. I would probably continue writing this in the future but for the mean time, did you enjoy this little preview?

In the meantime, here is a [character profile](https://toyhou.se/4414998.-name-re-birth-) that I did of you.


End file.
